Porch type swings are widely used and are becoming more popular for use on patios, in playgrounds, and public parks. One problem in outdoor use of swings is the design of support framework that is economical, weather resistant and easy to assemble by unskilled labor, such as the average homeowner.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an economical, easy to assemble swing support system.
Another object of the present invention is a swing assembly that is attractive in appearance, and constructed of sturdy long-lasting, weather resistant and maintenance free materials.
A further object of the present invention is a portable swing assembly that may be provided in kit form and easily assembled on-site by the homeowner.
Another object of the present invention is a portable swing assembly that may be easily assembled and/or dismantled for moving from one site to another with a minimum of effort.
Another object of the present invention is a portable swing assembly that may be packaged and shipped in kit form and assembled by an unskilled purchaser at the site of use.